


See You In the Dark

by CharWright5



Series: HQ Halloweek 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Consensual Somnophilia, FaceFucking, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Incubus Akaashi, M/M, Making Love, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Salaryman Akaashi, Self Lubrication, Top Bokuto Koutarou, salaryman Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Bokuto often gets woken up by his Incubus boyfriend using him to feed on, but when it's this good, he has zero complaints.





	See You In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Five of HQ Halloweek: ~~Angels~~ / Demons / ~~Yokai~~
> 
> Lol at me posting Incubus porn on a Sunday, wHOMP!
> 
> Title from _So It Goes..._ by Taylor Swift... Again...

Bokuto wondered if one day he'd get used to this, waking up in the middle of the night already hard, with Akaashi wrapped around him in some form or fashion. Most of the time it was just his lips, sucking hard and deepthroating him. A few times it was his ass, Akaashi riding him even as Bokuto slept, needy and lustful.

Probably just came with the territory of dating an incubus, he figured, Akaashi's hunger getting the better of him and his need driving him to feed even with Bokuto not actively participating.

The first time it happened, Akaashi ha'd frozen, completely repentant, pulling away as he apologized profusely. But Bokuto had assured him it was okay, that he'd be a fucking idiot to turn down a free blow job—or more—and for Akaashi to do as he pleased. Akaashi had thanked him by giving him the best head he'd ever received in his life.

Now, at this moment, was another occasion where he was woken up by a hard suction, his cock throbbing. He let out a groan as his head fell back, digging into the pillow it'd been resting on, his leg drawing up. A hand gently pushed against his inner-thigh, keeping him spread open for easier access and he peered down his naked torso to find a sight even more arousing that what he was feeling.

Akaashi was laying between his legs, Bokuto's cock completely disappearing inside his stretched lips. His eyes were a bright blue, glowing in the dark, curly black lashes way too pretty for a man framing them. Hell, all of Akaashi was too pretty, from the almond shape of his eyes to the long line of his nose to the point of his chin. Sharp cheekbones, full lips, curling black hair completed the package and Bokuto found his heart pounding once more, struck dumb by the gorgeous male before him.

He often wondered what the hell Akaashi saw in a fool like him, what he'd done to deserve such a perfect person. Yeah, Akaashi was an incubus and obviously needed to feed off sexual energy and Bokuto was pretty much always up for it and had some damn good stamina. But it didn't explain why Akaashi stuck around for more than just feeding, why he'd agreed to a relationship, why he'd agreed to move in, why he was _happy_ to move in. It didn't explain why Akaashi wanted to be with Bokuto just as badly as Bokuto wanted to be with Akaashi, why he was in love with the older man, why he stuck around.

Every time he asked he'd get an eye roll and affectionate smile that spoke of Bokuto being an idiot but an idiot he loved. Soon Bokuto just stopped asking, accepted it for what it was. And what it was was some damn good luck and an incredible sex life.

Biting his lip, he reached down and placed a hand on the back of Akaashi's head, feeling his soft hair under his calloused palm. “Hungry?” he asked teasingly, voice raspy from sleep, lazy smirk on his face. He still felt half asleep but he was slowly waking up, especially as Akaashi pulled back to the head and gave it a hard suck, flicking his tongue in the slit. Bokuto's thighs twitched and he inhaled sharply, a swear leaving him on the next exhale.

Akaashi pulled off entirely, gazing up at Bokuto with half-lidded eyes, the brilliant blue flashing brighter. “ _Starving_ ,” he rumbled, tongue laving Bokuto's hard length and making it twitch in his grasp. “I need it, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto was weak for that pleading tone, those glowing eyes, biting his bottom lip once again then letting it slip free. “How'd'ya want it?” he asked, his hand slipping from Akaashi's hair down to cup his cheek.

The incubus leaned his face into the human's palm, letting out a happy hum before turning and dragging the flat of his tongue up from Bokuto's wrist to the tip of his middle finger, which he then proceeded to slip into his mouth. He gave the tip of it a hard suck, swirled his tongue around it, then released it before leveling a heated look at the older man.

“Use me, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto's eyes went wide as his brows shot up and he was pretty sure that if he were an actual bird, his feathers would be standing on end and he'd be letting out a “hoot hoot” in surprise and excitement. It wasn't the first time that Akaashi let him be in charge, use him for his own pleasure. After all, it was part of what the incubus fed on so it made sense that he'd do everything in order to maximize it, to get as much as possible.

Still. Was always fun.

A grin spread across Bokuto's face and he moved his hand to the back of Akaashi's head once more, returning it to his cock. Akaashi took the hint, holding the hard length with one hand at the base and wrapping his lips around it. A small gasp left Bokuto at the feeling of wet heat surrounding the head once more before he raised his hips up, Akaashi easily engulfing the rest of his dick.

The human let out a groan as his cock slipped into the incubus' throat, Akaashi being gifted with the lack of a gag reflex of any kind. Made sense to not possess something that could deter or prevent maximizing pleasure and therefore shorting oneself out on a meal. It was why Akaashi's rim gave way so easily, why he possessed the ability to self-lubricate, why he had a high stamina and was practically always ready to go.

Not that Bokuto wasn't the same, at least on those last two points. Stamina on the volleyball court from high school and college now translated to stamina in the bedroom and he was able to feed Akaashi as many times as he needed—and then some.

His life was fucking _awesome_!

Akaashi peered up at him through his long lashes, eyes glowing blue once more as he sucked on the length he held within his mouth. A moan left him, vibrating around Bokuto's cock and making him shiver. He felt close already and he wondered how long Akaashi had been working on him before he woke up. Then again, considering how beautiful and sexy Akaashi was, Bokuto felt as though he was constantly on the edge around him, the smallest thing making him go from zero to hard-enough-to-break-diamonds in point-three seconds.

He lowered his hips so his dick pulled out to the head, Akaashi flicking his tongue at the tip, collecting the precome that was dribbling out his slit. Planting his feet on the bed, Bokuto gave himself enough leverage to be able to thrust in and out at a rapid pace, fucking Akaashi's beautiful face in a way they both enjoyed. The incubus groaned, eyes fluttering closed, hand slipping down to play with Bokuto's balls and making him swear.

The tip of his cock hit against the back of Akaashi's throat with every thrust inside and Bokuto knew that when it was over, his voice would be rough, proof of what they'd done. He wondered if it would last until morning, if Akaashi would sound that way when he chatted with his co-workers and everyone would know what he'd been up to the night before. Bokuto knew first hand that his boyfriend got a lot of appreciative looks from both men and women, Akaashi confessing that he often caught the scents of their desire for him, that his incubus nature was pulling them towards him—although Bokuto argued it wasn't the incubus in him but Akaashi himself, his beauty both inside and out.

It made Bokuto's chest puff up with pride knowing that his boyfriend was so lusted after, so wanted, and that Akaashi only wanted Bokuto. Only he got to see the younger man like this, so desirous and aroused and needy, so wrecked and sated and debauched. Sure, others caught a glimpse of it the next day, spotted hickeys, heard Akaashi's rough voice, caught him with ruffled clothes and hair as he snuck back into the office Christmas party after a too long bathroom break with Bokuto returning a minute or two after looking similarly disheveled. They got to see the aftermath, but they never got to see the during. Bokuto had spied more than a few of them giving him envious looks that he not only was able to watch Akaashi fall apart, but was the reason for it. It was ego boosting for sure.

A squeeze to his balls brought him back to the present, Akaashi staring up at him, deepthroating Bokuto. Fuck, it felt amazing, the way Akaashi's throat squeezed around the head, massaging it as he swallowed, the warmth engulfing the entire length. Bokuto would marry him for his mouth alone, honestly.

He got back into a strong, steady rhythm, testicles massaged by Akaashi's talented hand, his longs fingers. There was a joke about setting balls in there somewhere, but Bokuto's brain was too fuzzy to figure it out, getting closer, closer...

Akaashi's free hand pressed against his perineum, rubbing his prostate from the outside, and it was like a switch being flipped inside. Bokuto groaned out damn near painfully, head falling back as he shot inside his boyfriend's mouth, Akaashi swallowing as fast as it was released. He moved so only the mushroom crown was still inside, pumping the rest of the length with his hand as he sucked hard to draw out as much of Bokuto's come as possible. Bokuto raised his head to find his boyfriend writhing between his legs, moaning happily, satisfied.

As though sensing he was being stared at, Akaashi peered up with bright glowing blue eyes, pulling off with a pop and smiling wide. The satisfaction rolling off him was practically tangible, his hand still pumping Bokuto's cock to keep him hard, as he raised up onto his knees. The human swallowed hard at the sight, his breathing heavy as he watched the sensual roll of his boyfriend's body as he crawled over him, straddling him, not stopping until his lips were a tantalizing centimeter away from Bokuto's.

“Thanks for the meal,” he whispered, the air blowing against Bokuto's mouth in a tease.

“Plenty more where that came from,” Bokuto pointed out with a smirk, eyebrow raised cockily. He'd just come but thanks to Akaashi's incubus pheromones and his own stamina and sex drive, he was ready to go once more. To prove it, he rolled his hips, thrusting them into his boyfriend's tight grip, watching as the satisfied smile Akaashi had worn turned more hungry and salacious.

“Was counting on that.” Not needing to say anything else, he lined Bokuto's cock up with his entrance then sank down. A rough groan left him, his head falling back and eyes burning once again.

Bokuto's hands moved to Akaashi's hips, eyes unable to decide if they wanted to focus on the long column of Akaashi's throat and the lustful expression on his face, or where he was currently disappearing inside his body, warm and wet and oh so very welcoming. A swear left him as he felt his length being squeezed, massaged. Entering Akaashi was like coming home, every time, like some missing piece of him was finally clicking into place. And this time was no different, everything in him calming down and simultaneously ramping up.

He loved this man. With everything he had, he loved him.

“I love you,” he voiced the thought, hand sweeping up Akaashi's lean torso, his long neck, ending at his cheek.

Akaashi smiled softly down at him, fully seated on Bokuto, hand wrapping around the man's wrist. “I love you, too, Koutarou,” he stated in a lilting tone that had Bokuto's heart stopping then speeding out of control.

The beautiful monster on top of him was gonna kill him one day.

And he'd be totally okay with it.

Akaashi braced his hands on Bokuto's muscular chest, the human's falling back to his hip, then rose up along his length. Bokuto's eyes fell down to watch, taking note of the way his cock now glistened with Akaashi's natural lubrication, the way it was slowly revealed only to disappear inside him once more with a two-man chorus of gasps and groans. Having just fed, Akaashi was in no rush, enjoying the feeling of Bokuto entering him over and over again before he switched to a slow grind, his hips rolling and body pulsing.

The sight of Akaashi moving on top of him was damn near too much, the knowledge that he was taking whatever he wanted, needed from Bokuto, that Bokuto was able to provide for him once more. It was probably a little caveman to think that, to be the “provider”, to take care of Akaashi when he was perfectly able to do it all for himself, by himself. Didn't stop the thoughts from coming, or from the sense of pride he felt in the whole thing.

His own hips began a slow roll of their own, pushing up as Akaashi rocked back and forth. The counteractive patterns had Bokuto rubbing along Akaashi's sensitive inner-walls, had his cock massaged all around. Glowing blue eyes peered down at him, whines filling the air, and Bokuto got the impression that his boyfriend was chasing his own pleasure rather than seeking the human's in order to eat.

Good. As much as he liked getting off, as much as he liked that his partner feasted on his lust and arousal and come, Bokuto wasn't selfish, wanted Akaashi to get off even more.

“Koutarou,” he practically purred, head lolling back before he lifted it back up, mouth hanging open.

“I got you, baby,” Bokuto promised, knowing exactly what was being asked of him without any words. Sliding his hands up Akaashi's back, he coaxed the incubus to lay atop him, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Hands framed his face, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, feet planted on the bed once more. With the perfect leverage, he began a slow roll of his hips, his cock moving in and out of Akaashi with precision and determination.

A sharp gasp escaped Akaashi, eyes flashing brighter, and Bokuto knew he'd nailed the right spot. He kept his every thrust aimed at that same angle, held Akaashi close so his own cock was rubbed between his stomach and Bokuto's eight-pack. The smaller man's breathing was shaky, one hand gripping Bokuto's shoulder, the other sinking into his hair, their lips connecting as much as possible.

Bokuto loved it like this. Yeah, fucking was great. He fully enjoyed pounding into Akaashi, making him beg and plead, leaving marks for the world to see and watching him struggle to walk the next morning, glaring over his shoulder because Bokuto had gotten too carried away—which he only ever partially regretted, mainly because he knew Akaashi wasn't actually all that pissed. But he also loved this, slow and soft, holding Akaashi close and feeling his racing heart against his own, truly understanding what it meant to be intimate, able to take in every minute shift of his boyfriend's face as he got closer.

Like now, his eyes were glowing stronger, slowly getting brighter. His cheeks were flushed, skin slick with sweat, mouth hanging open. His lids were fighting gravity as he struggled to keep them open, long lashes fluttering prettily. His brow was twitching, constantly shifting from a needy frown to a pleased raised position to a deep V as he got lost in everything. Bokuto loved it, loved when Akaashi got so wrapped up in pleasure and just _feeling_ that everything else fell away. No worries, no stress, no serious thoughts, just chasing that climax.

Bokuto's hands slipped down to cup Akaashi's ass, squeezing the round globes. His lips moved to Akaashi's neck, to the sensitive flesh behind his ear, and he began sucking a mark, making him shiver. His hair was pulled, his name was moaned out, and his balls drew up tight as he got ready to come once more.

But not before Akaashi.

He sucked and nipped at the incubus' neck, his fingers rubbing at his sensitive rim, feeling his cock move in and out of the stretched entrance. Akaashi's breathing was growing more erratic, his entire body trembling, his passageway pulsing. Pulling back, Bokuto peered into bright blue eyes, smirking, feeling the way Akaashi moved on top of him in order to fall over that precipice.

“C'mon, baby,” he urged, nudging his nose against his boyfriend's. “You know how much I love to see you get off.”

Akaashi whined, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, body quaking even more. It was a slow build, but suddenly his eyes opened and a gasp seemed to shove its way out past his lips. Bokuto felt him clench around his cock, felt his hair being pulled harder, felt the thick ropes of come spurting between their torsos. He kept his hips moving, prolonging it for Akaashi, chasing his own release. It didn't hit as hard as his previous orgasm, yet was just as intense, his eyes locking onto his boyfriend's as they grew to such an intense blue, Bokuto was sure he'd damaged his retinas.

Not good, not when he loved looking at Akaashi so damn much.

His own orgasm had him shivering and groaning, hips jerking as he pumped his boyfriend full, thighs clenching and toes curling. Akaashi collapsed on top of him by the time the last aftershock wore off, by the time he felt like he was well and truly emptied. His arms wrapped tight around Akaashi once more, kissing everything he could reach as they both breathed hard, as they both came down. Eventually they'd have to get up and shower, but for now this was okay.

Akaashi nuzzled into the crook of his neck, pressing a tired smile against the skin of Bokuto's collarbone, a happy sigh gusting against sweat covered flesh. “Thanks for the meal,” he murmured sleepily, arms tucked between their chests.

Bokuto smiled, kissing his sweat-damp hair and holding him even tighter. “My pleasure.”


End file.
